Secret Date
by bixlu lover
Summary: Just a random little bit of Bixlu fluff


The sky was a serene blue and tiny birds soared high overhead. It was early in the morning and no one else was about. I was hiding in a corner of the arena watching Bixlow train. His expression was serious and intent as he moved. His body seemed to cut straight through the taut morning air. I guess I always knew it but Bixlow's movements are so graceful. At last Bixlow stilled and wiped the sweat from his brow as he turned towards me.

"Hey, you'd better head back soon or you're going to get found out."

"What? Is it that late already?! Natsu will be there!"

I stared up at Bixlow in bewilderment, and he gave a short sigh.

"That's why I told you not to come."

We fell into silence, but in the end Bixlow walked me back to my apartment and I was able to slip into my room without trouble. 'Bix had told me not to come but- if I don't make time for us like that, we don't really get to spend much time together. At least not time that's just the two of us with no one else watching. After all, we're finally a real couple now, all though we still have to keep it somewhat secret thanks to my overprotective team.' I stopped halfway across the room and turned to look at the blue sky out the window. 'I wonder what Bix really thinks.'

"Hey"

I'm pulled from my silent musings as I hear a familiar voice speaking just in front of me. I turn my focus towards the sound.

"B-Bix?!"

"What are you spacing out about?"

He tapped me lightly on the head with a white envelope he was holding. I looked up at him in surprise as he handed me the envelope.

"Here I was told to give you this."

"What?"

"Mira said some carrier came all the way to the guild and asked that it be given to the celestial princess. Apparently he said it just had to get to you."

"Really?" I wonder what it is.

I turned the envelope over and found a familiar name written on the back. I opened it carefully and inside I found a card. It was an invitation to a star shower tonight from the local astronomers' guild.

"I sure would like to go. It would be nice to get a break... a little space."

I could feel Bixlow staring at me as I spoke, but he said nothing and I couldn't quite look up and meet his gaze. The subject of the letter and invitation were left forgotten as we made our way to the guild, separating and heading for our own groups, our time alone reaching its expiration.

LATER THAT EVENING

'Who could it be at this hour' I open my door in response to the quiet knock and found Bixlow standing there.

"Bix, what is it..."

"Quiet..."

Bixlow covered my mouth with his hand, his voice soft. Then he pulled me across the threshold and shut the door behind him before offering me his hand silently asking me to trust him. I took his hand and squeezed it gently as I subtly nodded my head. We carefully stole down the stairs and out into the still quiet night. The darkness wrapped around us, hiding us. The only sound was that of our feet as they landed on the pavement while we ran. Before long we were standing at the edge of a clearing, the vast starry sky laid out above us. We collapsed onto the soft ground and watched as many stars streaked across the black velvet sky. It was last minute but I was glad that we got to see some of the shower. As the last of the stars fell I sighed softly as I thought about how I used to do this with my mother, I was at peace in this moment and it was all because Bix had brought me here. I raised my face to see him leaning back against a tree watching me.

"Bixlow, thank you."

He stepped up next to me reaching a hand down to pull me up and we began to walk quietly back towards town. The quiet streets were lit by moonlight and our shadows stretched out ahead of us. 'When we walk like this … it's almost like we are just a regular couple' Bixlow was just a step ahead of me and I gazed at his strong shoulders. 'I imagined us as a normal couple who didn't have to hide their every meeting, who could walk together freely. My heart skipped a bit and I clenched my hands together. At that moment Bixlow suddenly stopped walking, and looked back over his shoulder at me.

"What's wrong Cosplayer?"

"N-nothing"

My cheeks flush red as Bix stares at me. There was something in his expression that made me feel unsure for a moment and as he continued to stare silently at me I opened my mouth hesitantly to speak.

"Um, Bix..."

"How about I guess?"

"Huh?"

I stared up at him and he gave me a sudden, mischievous smile.

"Let me guess what you're thinking about right now."

"Oh!"

As I gazed at him in confusion, Bixlow reached out and wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me closer.

"If we were just regular people, who didn't have insane friends and team mates, we could do this."

Bixlow's hand moved to the back of my head tilting it upwards, and his lips pressed against mine in a soft kiss. His lips nibbled mine, tasting and tempting. A low groan vibrated my throat. As the sound reached my ears I felt myself blush even more. I pushed back slightly and he blinked down at me, his expression confused.

"Wait … Bix...Not here..."

"There's no one else here..."

He was right. It was night and there was no one else on the narrow street except us.

"Besides, now's the best time. I mean here I can openly hold you in my arms. "

I raised my gaze at his unexpected words. For a moment I was completely lost for words. Was Bixlow thinking the same sort of thing I was? For both of us to be feeling exact the same thing. I couldn't help but reach out and catch hold of his shirt.

"Bixlow… maybe just a little longer then."

At my words Bixlow gave a soft laugh that was almost a sigh. He tilted his head a little, catching my gaze with his. He moved his face closer to mine, his voice a gentle murmur and I caught my breath at his sudden closeness, my eyes widening.

"I was hoping you would say that. And what do you mean ' a little longer'? Now that I've kissed you, I don't want to stop."

Bixlow's lips pressed against mine, catching me words as I tried to speak. I gave a soft moan, a shiver of pleasure running down my spine.

"If you want me to stop all you have to do is say."

I swallowed hard at his words. As if I could do that. All I've been wanting all this time is to be able to spend time with him like this. His lips were soft and warm against mine and instead of replying I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. For a moment our eyes met and the desire in his gaze made me feel light-headed somehow. Then he leaned down and pressed a kiss against my neck, quickly followed by another. Right then all I wanted to do was close my eyes and enjoy this secret moment with him. As Bixlow's lips caressed my skin I moaned softly, my lips parting. I closed my eyes, giving myself over to the moment completely.


End file.
